


Waiting For The Messages

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Messages

The phone beeps and John smiles as he reads the message. 

"Oh babe..."

He's smiling as he begins to type, knowing she will be waiting with the phone, fiddling and more than likely making herself crazy. By the time he hits send he knows she will be smiling when she gets it. 

Katie leaps at the phone when it beeps. She opens the message and smiles. 

"Just a message from you makes my heart go all smiley..."

She can't help the soft laugh. That is John. Her John. She loves him for caring. 

John smiles even as he rates for her reply, the beep coming soon after. 

"A heart... seriously?"

John can't help laughing even as he replies with a heart himself, knowing she will laugh just as much as he has.


End file.
